Salt
by White Compass
Summary: Salt is very tasty...especially when you can taste it out on somebody...well...body! Set afte S4


Hello, everybody, I'm happy already that this story sparked your interest and you're here to read. Once finished, please, let me know if you liked it.

I had the idea for this story back at the beginning of july, after one nice day at the beach...

Enjoy

* * *

**Salt**

Her feet were upturned, with the sole looking up. Her legs, long and slim, were stretched out on the ground. A few beads of sweat were pooling on the small of her back and the top of her shoulders. Her head was turned on one side so that her face was only partly visible. Her eyes were closed.

A shadow unhurriedly and circumspectly crept on her blind side, slowly getting closer till…

Splash!

A bucket full of sea water was unceremoniously thrown over her body.

"Ahhh, CASTLE!" Kate screamed, literally jumping up from her beach lounger.

Now that the mischief was done he looked sheepishly at her "Well…you looked hot" he justified "…ok, you always look hot, but…" he continued mumbling, earning an eye roll from her at the obvious joke.

After a few days spent delightfully secluded in his house he had finally convinced her to spend a few days with him in the Hamptons, and to his amusement and great pleasure this time around she wasn't so hard to persuade.

Now it was the beginning of their second week there, and they were both enjoying all that the place had to offer.

With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Castle crept closer "…Castle…" she warned, but she didn't sound convincing even to her own ears.

"Yes?" he played innocent while still inching closer and closer to her.

"Castle, I warn you…" she raised her index finger, slowly backing away, then "Ahhh" she half screamed, half laughed as Castle scooped her up in his arms.

"Rick"

He did not answer. With his prized possession firmly held closer to himself he just kept walking in the direction of the sea.

"No, Castle, no, don't you dare!" but treats were not all that effective when thrown around with big hearty smiles.

The water was now circling his ankles.

"Stop right here Castle!" He stopped.

His face a combination of different degrees of enjoyment "But I can't drop you here, the water's too low" he reasoned innocently, starting to walk deeper into the water again.

At that she instinctively hugged him tighter around the neck "Don't you dare drop me. Water's too cold".

"Nonsense, it's summer"

She smirked mischievously "Well, then you should try it, too" and with that she shifted her weight to bring both of them into the ocean water with a loud splash.

Limbs went underwater, twisted together.

Kate was the first one to come out laughing, while Castle followed a few second later, pouting. "No fair"

"Totally fair" and she swam the short distance that now separated them to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

He hugged her to himself "Ok, if that's the consolation prize, I can live with that" and he kissed her back.

As the kiss stopped she looked at him "consolation prize, uh? She faked disbelief and untangled her legs from around his waist.

"What?" he asked "I love to be consoled"

"You do, uh?"

"uh uh" He pressed his hands over her shoulders and slowly down her arms.

A sudden sea breeze swept over them, making her wet hair dance around her forehead and shoulders. She shivered.

"You're cold"

"Just a little bit" she admitted.

"Ok, then hot shower it is" and he tried to grab her again failing miserably in the partially deep water and eliciting a laugh from her at his clumsiness.

"Come on" she half swam half run past him to the shore, stopping and waiting for him there.

* * *

#

They entered the bedroom together, kissing and tripping onto each other feet, unable to get apart from the moment he reached her in front of the door.

Kissing her neck Castle tasted there some salt residue from the sea water. Liking the mix of the salty substance and her natural skin flavor he opened his mouth wider to better savor it.

"Mmmm" a guttural sound escaped from Beckett's mouth.

Castle sucked again on the spot, harder, this time licking over it with his tongue.

"Mmm, …Castle…shower" was all the coherent thought Kate could muster at the moment, and she started to slowly move in the direction of the bathroom, taking Castle with her.

He stopped in his tracks and, circling his arms around her waist, stilled her, too.

"No, wait" he managed to say, his mouth still on her pulse point on her neck. "You taste so good!"

He sucked again and then drew a line with his tongue from her neck to the lobe of her right ear.

Her legs suddenly felt like jelly and Kate suspected that if it wasn't for his hands gripping and supporting her back, she would have miserably fallen to the ground, boneless.

"Rick" she mumbled.

Her eyes snapped open right at the same moment as Rick stopped his ministration to look at her. The same chemistry that had always been there in their work now made them feel like a same human being, a soul split in two bodies.

No need for words, no need for explanations.

Castle slowly lowered Kate to the bed, always maintaining the eye contact.

She sat at the foot of the bed, legs dangling out, and as Rick moved closer over her she slowly laid her back onto the incredibly soft mattress.

Rick had advanced on her like a feline and now laying over her, one hand on either side of her body, he bent down to kiss her before slipping out of the bed.

"Rick?" she questioned, between curious and confused.

As she lifted her head a few inches she saw him kneeling at the foot of the bed in front of her legs. He grabbed her calf and rested his mouth on her knees, already sending a tingling sensation down her legs till her toes. Then, seeking more contact, he kissed her knees a couple of times more, before his tongue darted out and started to trace a circular pattern around it.

Kate observed him, not moving a muscle.

Castle's hands started to move from her calf, raising parallel to the outside of her legs and going up to her thighs. His fingers trailing up and down on her heating skin.

His mouth followed, kissing and sucking every inch of her skin.

"Mmmm", Kate bit her lower lip unconsciously as she pushed her legs down hard on the mattress, trying to keep herself from moving. "What are you doing, Rick?"

He never stopped his ministrations.

Kiss

"…I'm…" Suck

"…Tasting…" Nibble

"…You…" Lick.

He continued alternating his tongue with his lips "Knew you were spicy", he passed his tongue on the skin where her leg and her pelvis met, his voice already coming out in gasps "but salty is new!" he looked at her, now grabbing the top of her thighs. "I like it".

"I can see you do" she smiled and bit her lower lip, keeping still and enjoying letting him play with her body.

He pressed a soft kiss under her belly button, making her shiver. Her hands, uncontrollably running down to his hair, grabbed the still wet tendrils and she repeatedly passed her fingers in between them.

"And how do I taste, Rick?" she asked, tilting her head back.

"Salty" he left an open mouth kiss on the skin of her left hip. "and sweet" he moved to taste her right side "Like one of those frizzling babble gum I really loved as a kid…" He trailed a path with his tongue around her belly button, teasing her skin, and she couldn't keep her head up any longer.

Taking a big breath she left her head fall back down on the mattress and closed her eyes while her right leg came up to brush against Rick side.

He forcefully grabbed her leg and she arched her back as his tongue traced a wet path up, from her belly button to the middle of her breast, leaving behind a tingling sensation on her skin. Lips, tongue and teeth skimming rapidly over her skin.

Rick retraced this last path on her skin a few times, as if his tongue was a lost or indecisive traveler on the valleys of her body.

His hands were now gripping her waist and his weight was carefully almost entirely laid over her body.

The little lost traveler finally found his intended path, probably guided by the star of desire, and he launched up higher, kissing and sucking her right collarbone, one hand grabbing her shoulder as it arched. Teeth nibbling at her skin, teasing her with a random alternation of silk kisses and sharp little bites.

Once he was satisfied of his work on the right collarbone he move to the left one, trailing kisses and tasting her skin till he reached her other arm.

His tongue massaged her shoulder in circular motion, sucking harder than before, and probably leaving some temporary mark on her skin.

Kate turned her head to look at him, breath elaborated, their nose almost touching.

"Gosh, you're beautiful" he said, stopping to kiss her.

This position gave him great access to her neck and like a dutiful little vampire that's where he launched next, licking and sucking her skin around her pulse point. Teasing her neck with small little bites.

"Mmm" she moaned "you're gonna leave a hickey there" her voice actually empty of forbiddance in between gasps, her eyes almost like a teenager eager to spot the love mark.

"Oh, but you're so delicious" he wetted his right index finger into his mouth and passed it over her closed eye, collecting there a few grains of sea salt from her eyelid and her eyelashes. "Here" he said putting then the finger into her mouth.

Kate bit lightly on his finger to keep it in place and, smiling, moved her tongue in circular motion to taste the salt on his digit.

Her left hand raised to grab his right one and, grabbing his finger in between her index and thumb, she moved it in and out of her mouth so that she was able to suck on it a few times, kissing the tip a couple of times more before releasing it.

"You taste not so bad yourself"

Rick was totally splayed over her now, their body so close they could feel every twitch and turn of each other muscle, every need for each other body.

Rick suddenly almost jumped on the empty side of the bed next to her and with one quick move, grabbed her in his arms.

Kate gave a little squee of surprise "Where are we going, Rick?" she demanded, jumping at the opportunity this time of having her turn to attack his neck while his hands were busy supporting her.

"Didn't you said you needed a shower?" he asked, kicking the door of the bathroom open with his foot.

Still carrying her 'Prince Charming'-style he turned on the hot water, the vapor from it coming up just after a few seconds.

He removed the arm from under her knee to let her down, but instead of standing up, she grabbed tighter on his shoulders with both her arms, twisting her body and adjusting her legs around his waist.

He was taken by surprise. "So, no sure you'll be able to stand up on your own two legs after this much Castle, uh?" he asked, smirking.

"Oh, I'm pretty comfortable right here where I am" innocent look becoming mischievous "but if you think you can't hold me…" she started to move as if to descend.

His hands were on her ass faster than the speed of light, blocking her there. "Don't you move".

He closed the glass door and pushed her up against the tile wall of the shower, letting the hot steam envelop them.

* * *

#

Kate was laying sprawled in bed when he returned from the kitchen.

Her eyes were closed and one could have believed her asleep if not for her hands moving; the fingers on her right hand lazily massaging the area just under her bra, while her left hand played with something just under the pillow.

Castle watched her, mesmerized for a second. His eyes glued to the elegance of the movement of her right hand. Her fingers almost dancing over her skin, drawing a line under the hem of her bra and then running away, almost sneaking away secretly to make an half circle around her belly button as if painting a drop of water on her skin.

He looked at her hand repeat the same movement a few times before finally coming closer, a raspberry slushie in his hand.

His childish face observed her a couple more times before grabbing the little green plastic spoon from the glass, taking a small piece of ice with it, and depositing it right into her belly button.

"Hhhu" she gasped for the cold and the surprise, her eyes shooting open.

Castle had already disposed of the glass and was now on her stomach, bending down to drink the ice and juice as a body shot.

"Castle" she scolded "I just washed up"

"What? I was thirsty and you were so inviting…" he looked at her with those irresistible baby blue that made her melt faster than the ice he had just poured on her skin.

"Didn't you have a glass?"

"Oh, the glass is for you, my lady" he said, retrieving the slushie and offering it to her. She took the glass with her right hand and took a sip from the plastic straw.

As she drank the refreshing drink Rick sat on the bed next to her, softly caressing the top of her left arm that was behind her to support the weight of her half raised body.

Rick fingers followed the curves of her arm, from the top of her shoulder to the tip of her fingers that were still resting under the pillow. There his hand met with an object resting in Kate's hand. He stopped and looked at her.

"Kate?" his eyes questioning.

She looked at him playfully.

His expression turned playful as well, now sure he had not mistaken the object in her hand. "Katherine Beckett, I thought you had resigned" .

"I did" she stated nonchalantly, and moved both hands and what they hold close to his torso "and I had to give back my gun and my badge" her voice seductive.

She let the object dangle from her index finger "but they didn't ask for my handcuffs back"

"…And I did kinda promise you…".

She grabbed the cuff with both hands, one thumbs holding each cuff "Here's officer Beckett, I warn you…" she started playfully.

He couldn't believe in the luck he had. This was Kate Beckett, and she was all his.

Rick didn't let her finish; he grabbed her around her middle and threw her back on the bed, falling down with her.

She screamed in surprise.

"What? Didn't you just said that you WANTED me?" he asked grinning, twisting her words.

She looked at him, her eyes sparkling with the glint of desire "Always". And clicked the handcuff shut.

* * *

#

#

Thank you for reading.

I'll love to know what you think of this story.


End file.
